SEKOTAK SUSU
by jeonukim
Summary: "Berhentilah diet, kau sudah mendapatkan tubuh ideal mu kan, nah sekarang berhentilah! Aku tidak suka memiliki istri yang kurus!" Jungkook membelalakan matanya terkejut. [Jeonukim's Presents : VKook, Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook, BTS; ONE-SHOOT]


**Sekotak Susu**

 **Pairing: Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **VKook**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: Gender Switch, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **ONE-SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AUTHOR POV

Pernahkah kau merasa kesepian dan tidak di anggap? Dua hal itu kini menjadi sebuah penyakit mematikan yang tanpa disadari telah menelan banyak korban jiwa. Terdengar berlebihan memang, namun kenyataannya kesepian dan tidak di anggap dapat membunuhmu secara perlahan.

Ruang lingkup pergaulan saat ini sungguh menjadi ajang adu kecantikan, ketampanan, dan kekayaan. Mungkin kita bisa menambahkan dengan beberapa kekuasaan yang bermain disana. Jika kau memiliki paras yang luar biasa, maka teman akan datang padamu. Sebaliknya jika paras yang kau miliki tak indah, maka jangan harap ada yang mau berteman apalagi menjadikanmu seorang kekasih.

Jeon Jungkook, gadis bertubuh tinggi namun sedikit tambun itu menjadi bagian dari orang orang yang tersisihkan. Kacamata bulatnya semakin menambah kesan chubby di wajahnya, oh, jangan lupakan rambut pendek sebahu dengan poni rata yang memang membuat wajahnya semakin bulat.

Sejak ia lulus dari sekolah dasar, tubuhnya menjadi semakin tinggi karena masa pubertasnya. Namun tubuh Jungkook tak seindah gadis gadis lainnya, tapi juga tak buruk, ia hanya sedikit memiliki kelebihan lemak. Namun sebenarnya itu wajar, hanya saja pergaulan yang semakin jahat membuat Jungkook terlihat seperti seekor babi tambun yang buruk rupa dan kotor. Bahkan Jungkook mulai tak memiliki teman semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah hingga saat ini ia berada di sekolah menengah atas.

Jeon Jungkook adalah anak yang pintar dan baik, tidak pernah lalai mengerjakan tugas, tidak pernah berbuat kenakalan yang sedang marak di lakukan oleh kebanyakan teman sekolahnya. Namun, hukum pergaulan memang tak pernah adil untuknya. Gadis baik itu selalu dijauhi, bahkan di bully.

Namun Jungkook hanya diam, tak pernah melaporkan hal itu pada orang tuanya. Karena Jungkook yakin, ayah dan ibunya tidak akan tinggal diam melihat putri kesayangan mereka di perlakukan semena-mena. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ayah Jungkook adalah seorang anggota kepolisian, yah bisa saja sang ayah melakukan tuntutan hingga kasus pembullyan terhadap Jungkook diangkat ke meja hijau. Dan Jungkook tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, hidupnya sudah cukup rumit dan ia tidak ingin membebani siapa pun. Termasuk orang yang sering membullynya.

Gadis baik tetaplah gadis baik, namun jika fisikmu tak mendukung kau akan tetap terlihat buruk. Penampilan Jungkook yang sederhana juga membuat banyak orang mengira jika ia bukan berasa dari keluarga kaya, bagi Jungkook ia tak perlu memamerkan pangkat ayahnya bahkan kekayaan keluarganya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang.

.

"Hey fatkook! Berapa nilai ulangan matematikamu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde yang duduk di depan Jungkook.

"Sedikit, aku lupa belajar, jadi hasilnya tidak memuaskan!" Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk kepada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Sungguh? Baguslah, jangan harap kau mendapat nilai terbaik. Karena aku tak akan diam saja!"

Sambil tersenyum sinis gadis cantik itu mengusak pelan kepala Jungkook dan di lanjutkan dengan tawa remehnya, oh jangan lupakan bekas permen karet yang baru saja ia muntahkan dari mulutnya dan di tempelkan ke rambut Jungkook.

"Ups! Hey gendut, maaf ya permen karetku jatuh ke kepalamu!" dan diamnya Jungkook hanya di hadiahi tawa teman temannya yang lain.

Meskipun tak semua teman Jungkook jahat, namun tak ada dari mereka yang berani menolong. Karena jika kau menolong teman yang di bully, maka kandidat bahan bullyan akan berpindah padamu.

Seperti biasanya, Jungkook hanya tersenyum diam menunggu gerombolan anak anak itu keluar dari kelas karena kelas telah berakhir. Setelah memastikan anak anak pembully yang cantik dan populer itu pergi, Jungkook bergegas merapikan alat tulisnya kedalam tas dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan permen karet yang menempel di rambut halusnya.

Sulit memang membersihkan permen karet yang menempel di rambut, namun Jungkook berterimakasih banyak pada dua orang temannya yang membelikan dirinya es batu untuk mempermudah membersihkan permen karet dari rambutnya. Dan tentu saja membantu Jungkook membersihkan kotoran itu.

"Kalian pergi saja, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri. Aku takut mereka melihat kalian membantuku!" ucap Jungkook lirih.

"Tidak apa apa Jungkook~ah, kami benar benar muak dengan tingkah mereka. Biarkan saja, ku harap mereka melihat kami. Agar kau berhenti di bully, setidaknya kami bisa melawan mereka!" Jungkook tersenyum pada temannya yang bernama Haeun itu.

"Seharusnya kau melawan, jangan diam saja!" kali ini Nahyun yang berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa, maaf, mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa melawan mereka, dan aku punya alasan untuk itu!" kedua teman Jungkook yang baik itu menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi cepat atau lambat mereka harus di hentikan!"

Jungkook tersenyum lagi, sungguh ia bersyukur, setidaknya Tuhan masih memberikannya teman yang baik. Dan mengamini dalam hati ucapan temannya itu.

.

Karena sistem di sekolahnya adalah moving class, Jungkook di haruskan untuk bertemu dengan teman yang berbeda di setiap harinya. Tak semuanya memang, namun berpindah kelas dengan mata pelajaran yang kau ambil seperti sistem perkuliahan mengharuskanmu bertemu banyak wajah baru. Dan hal ini juga termasuk kedalam beberapa hal yang di syukuri oleh Jungkook. Setidaknya ia tidak harus terus terusan satu kelas dengan kelompok anak anak yang suka membullynya. Yah meskipun di kelas lain Jungkook tetap tidak memiliki teman dekat, namun situasi yang tidak memperdulikannya itu malah menjadi sebuah keuntungan sendiri bagii Jungkook. Karena lebih baik tak terlihat dari pada terlihat tapi terbully.

Kali ini jam olah raga yang melelahkan sudah selesai, dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk beristirahat di perpustakaan setelah mengganti baju olahraganya. Awalnya ia akan pergi ke kantin, namun gerombolan gadis gadis yang suka membullynya itu sedang berada di sana. Tentu saja dengan mainan lain, dalam artian bahan bullyan lain selain Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tak ingin mencari mati dengan mendatangi daerah musuh dan ikut dijadikan bahan mainan disana.

Jungkook memegangi perutnya, sungguh ia lapar karena tak sempat sarapan pagi tadi. Sudah hampir satu minggu Jungkook melewatkan sarapan paginya dan baru akan mengisi perut saat jam makan siang, dan itu masih dua jam lagi. Jungkook sengaja melakukannya karena ia ingin setidaknya lemak di tubuh tambunnya itu berkurang, meskipun harus menyiksa diri seperti itu. Tapi Jungkook selalu ingat bahwa ia harus keluar dari penderitaan yang ia alami karena tubuhnya yang gemuk, dan hal itu selalu menjadi penyemangat dirinya disaat ia merasa sangat lapar.

Tentu saja dietnya itu tidak diketahui oleh orang tuanya, karena ibunya akanmelarang ia untuk melakukan hal itu. Bagi sang ibu tubuh Jungkook tidak lah gemuk, tapi hanya sedikit berisi dan itu wajar. Namun pandangan orang pasti berbeda, bahkan dengan tubuh sedikit bersisinya itu saja Jungkook dibully dan di acuhkan.

.

Jungkook masih saja berusaha fokus pada buku bacaan yang ia ambil dan duduk sendirian di pojok ruang baca perpustakaan itu. Dan ya sudah seminggu juga ia melakukan hal itu, menahan rasa laparnya dengan membaca buku. Terkadang jika ia larut dalam bacaan yang ia baca maka sejenak perhatiannya dari rasa lapar akan teralihkan, dan menghabiskan waktunya sampai istirahat makan siang, karena biasanya Jungkook memang tidak memiliki kelas di dua jam menuju istirahat makan siang. Coba tambahkan hal itu kedalamm daftar hal hal yang haru di syukuri oleh Jeon Jungkook.

Namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, karena tubuhnya mulai merasa sangat lemas karena kelaparan. Mungkin saja jika di biarkan lebih lama Jungkook bisa pingsan.

Dan sebelum kesadaran Jungkook benar benar hilang sesuatu diletakkan di hadapannya.

Sekotak susu,

Perlahan Jungkook mendongak dan melihat siapa orang yang meletakkan susu di hadapannya. Dan pandangan Jungkook jatuh pada seorang anak laki laki yang ia tau bereputasi buruk di sekolahnya. Anak itu, Kim Taehyung, merupan anak yang populer karena kenakalannya dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang juga tampan. Hal itu membuat Taehyung, si berandalan yang berstatus sebagai anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan itu menjadi begitu populer. Namun tentu saja dengan catatan buruk.

Seketika Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar, bukan apa apa, hanya saja ia takut jika Taehyung akan membullynya juga. Karena sudah banyak murid yang masuk rumah sakit dan keluar dari sekolah itu karena di bully oleh dirinya, dan sungguh Jungkook tidak mau menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

Namun di luar dugaan Jungkook, namja yang berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya itu malah mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapaan dengannya.

"Buatkan aku ringkasan dari buku paket Sastra halaman 102-120, dan ini bayaranmu!" Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah buku paket dan buku tulis dihadapan Jungkook tak lupa dengan alat tulisnya, dan bayaran yang di maksud oleh Taehyung adalah sekotak susu rasa strowberry yang ia letakkan lebih dulu di hadapan Jungkook.

Karena Jungkook masih terdiam saking terkejutnya, Taehyung pun memajukan tubuhnya agar lebih condong dan dekat dengan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"A-aku mau, d-dan akan s-selesai dalam 30 menit, a-asal kau berjanji tidak membully ku, ku mohon!"

Seketika Taehyung tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras, dan tentu saja mengganggu banyak orang disana. Namun sekali lagi tak akan ada yang berani menegur anak itu, yah kecuali jika kau ingin berurusan dengannya setelah pulang sekolah. Bahkan si penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal killer itu pun berusaha tak memperdulikan Taehyung.

"Hmm, menarik juga, bagaimana jika kita buat kesepakatan?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau harus menunggu ku di perpustakaan entah aku datang atau tidak di jam yang sama seperti saat ini, dan kau harus mengerjakan tugas ku. Tapi tentu saja kau akan mendapat bayaran, dan bersyukurlah karena bayaran itu adalah aku tidak akan membullymu!"

Jungkook pun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, entah ia harus bersyukur atau malah menderita. Karena itu artinya ia harus bertemu si berandalan itu setiap hari, Ya Tuhan, sungguh Jungkook tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Bahkan ia lebih memilih untuk di bully teman teman perempuannya itu daripada harus berurusan dengan si Kingka sekolah.

"Okkey, we got a deal, sekarang minum dulu susu yang kubawa, baru kau ku perbolehkan mengerjakan tugasku! Suara perutmu yang lapar itu mengganggu telingaku, sungguh!"

Jungkook menunduk malu, ya tentu saja akan sangat memalukan jika suara perutmu yang lapar terdengar oleh orang lain. Perlahan ia meminum susu kotak nya dan sekali lagi mengucap syukur karena Tuhan telah menyelamatkannya dua kali, mulai dari perjanjian agar ia tidak di bully dan sekotak susu yang menyelamatkan rasa laparnya itu. Sungguh Jungkook tidak peduli dengan jam makan siang yang masih sekitar satu jam lagi, setidaknya ia selamat kali ini.

Dan mungkin ucapan syukur itu akan ia ucapkan untuk seterusnya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu semester Jungkook lalui dengan menjadi pembuat tugas bagi si Kingka sekolah, dan sudah selama itu juga pembullyan terhadap dirinya mulai berhenti. Tentu saja, gadis gadis pembully itu tidak akan ambil resiko untuk membully mainan Taehyung.

Namun tetap saja, bagai keluar dari sarang buaya dan masuk ke sarang srigala, nasib Jungkook tidak juga bisa di bilang baik. Karena selama satu semester ia harus bekerja dua kali, mengerjakan tugas miliknya dan Taehyung. Bahkan Jungkook mulai memiliki pekerjaan baru, yaitu menjadi pesuruh Taehyung. Namja itu akan membawanya pergi kemana pun yang ia sukai, meskipun itu hanya ketempat seperti bukit di pinggir kota dan yang di lakukan Taehyung adalah tidur. Lalu Jungkook akan mengerjakan tugas mereka, dan selalu seperti itu. Tak lupa sekotak susu yang selalu berganti rasa setiap harinya, mungkin Taehyung takut jika Jungkook akan memuntahkan susu yang wajib ia minum sebelum mengerjakan tugas jika ia membelikannya rasa yang sama, begitu pikir Jungkook.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook!" yang di panggil hanya menyaut dengan gumamam 'Hmm' dan terus fokus dengan tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Setelah lulus kau mau kuliah dimana?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Taehyung heran dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh namja itu.

"Aku belum tau, tapi mungkin saja aku akan sekolah design di Paris."

"Huh, jauh sekali. Kuharap kau mau ikut denganku ke Nottingham dan mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku, setidaknya masa kuliah ku tidak akan buruk karena kau ada dan akan mengerjakan tugas tugas kuliahku!" lalu Taehyung tertawa dan membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau harus mulai belajar mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, karena aku tidak akan berada di sisimu terus menerus! Setidaknya aku senang melihat mu sudah sedikit berubah dan tidak brutal seperti dulu, tapi sekali saja kau bahagiakan orang tuamu dengan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, jangan buat mereka marah dengan kelakuanmu. Maaf mungkin aku terdengar seperti menggurui, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus belajar mandiri."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Jungkook mengatakannya sembari fokus kepada tugas yang ia kerjakan. Dan Taehyung yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum singkat, sangat singkat. Ya, ia kini sudah mulai berubah, bahkan orang tuanya sudah sangat jarang di panggil ke sekolah. Dan tentu saja hal itu mebuat banyak guru senang dan sedikit memanfaatkan Jungkook untuk mempengaruhi Taehyung agar anak itu mau belajar dan berubah.

"Baiklah, saat kita lulus kau bisa bebas dariku!"

Dan ucapan Taehyung setengah hati dan hanya di respon dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir Jungkook.

.

.

Berada di sisi Kim Taehyung selama satu semester membuat Jungkook sudah tidak gugup lagi jika diajak bicara. Bahkan gadis chubby itu membiarkan Taehyung tau sebuah fakta jika ia berasal dari kelurga berada, dan jujur saja hal itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Taehyung. Karena sebelum Jungkook mengaku ia sudah lebih dulu mengetahui semua fakta tentang gadis itu.

Kalau saja orang tidak mengenal Kim Taehyung, makan orang itu akan mengira jika ia dan Jungkook seperti sepasang kekasih. Karena dimana ada Taehyung pasti Jungkook mengekor dibelakangnya. Jika teman teman di sekolah menganggap hal itu merupakan hal biasa, karena Taehyung sering memperlakukan 'mainan-nya' itu seperti , Taehyung memperlakukan Jungkook secara berbeda jika mereka hanya berdua, karena niat awal namja itu bukan lah membuat Jeon Jungkook sebagai target bullyan, yah katakan saja Taehyung tertarik dengan gadis chubby itu. Mengejutkan memang, namun tidak ada yang bisa mencegah perasaan kan. Dan Taehyung berusaha mati matian bersikap dingin dan semena mena terhadap Jungkook, meskipun dalam hati ia menolak memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Karena Jeon Jungkook, gadis yang selalu di bully karena fisiknya yang gemuk itu sudah menyentuh sisi terdalam seorang berandalan seperti Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook mematut dirinya di depan kaca besar di dalam kamarnya, ia baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya masih saja terlihat gempal, bagaimana tidak, jika setiap hari ia harus minum susu kotak yang di bawa Taehyung untuknya. Mengingat hal itu pipi Jungkook merona hangat, entah lah, perasaan hangat selalu hadir dalam dirinya saat ia bersama Taehyung.

Dan hari harinya bersama Taehyung sudah selesai, karena ujian akhir telah selesai minggu kemarin. Dan seperti yang pernah di janjikan Taehyung padanya, ia sudah terbebas dari segala 'per-budakan' namja itu. Jungkook tidak ingin berharap lebih, karena ia merasa sangat mustahil jika namja setampan Taehyung menyukai gadis gempal seperti dirinya. Tentu saja tanpa Jungkook tau fakta yang sebenarnya.

Dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum di depan kaca dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merubah bentuk tubuhnya agar laki laki yang ia cintai kelak bisa melihatnya. Dan menyimpan segala kenangannya bersama Taehyung sebagai kenangan terindah yang pernah ia lalui di masa masa sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia punya kenangan manis dengan Taehyung dan sekotak susu yang selalu ia bawa, dan menyimpannya dalam dalam.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook benar benar meneruskan sekolahnya di Paris, dan juga janjinya untuk merubah bentuk tubuhnya. Kini Jungkook menjelma seperti bidadari yang sangat cantik dengan tubuh bak model papan atas. Cantik, pintar, baik, dan berkelas. Sungguh sempurna, dan dunia pergaulan kini menjadikannya seorang dewi yang di puja banyak laki laki, dan membuat iri banyak wanita.

Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi gadis gempal berkacamata, namun kerendahan hati Jungkook tetap masih ada. Gadis itu tetap ramah dan tidak ingin menjadi sombong karena ketenaran yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Bukan tanpa usaha memang, Jungkook membutuhkan waktu hampir satu tahun untuk membentuk tubuh idealnya dengan diet ketat saat kuliah. Bahkan ibunya sering sekali protes dan hal itu tak diindahkan oleh Jungkook.

Tiga tahun menempuh masa study dan lulus sebagai designer terbaik merupakan suatu kebangaan tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Bahkan setelah ia pulang ke Seoul dan bertemu dengan beberapa teman masa SMA nya dan membuat mereka tak peraya jika Jungkook yang dulu berbentuk bulat kini berubah menjadi sesempurna dewi khayangan.

.

.

.

Jungkook telah menghabiskan waktunya selama satu bulan di Seoul, dengan hanya melakukan banyak pekerjaan di butik baru miliknya sendiri dan sangat jarang keluar karena terlalu sibuk. Dan kali ini setelah ia memiliki waktu senggang, Jungkook pergi ke sebuah caffe tempat favoritnya bersama orang tuanya dulu untuk menghabiskan weekend.

Tempat itu tidak banyak berubah, dan suasananya masih saja hangat meski Jungkook hanya datang sendiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang Jungkook sendiri tidak tau dan tidak mau tau.

Duduk di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke jalan raya, Jungkook memilih menu yang akan ia pesan. Setelah memberikan pesanannya pada pelayan ia menunggu dengan duduk santai dan membuka kembali beberapa sketsa gaun yang sedang ia kerjakan belakangan ini.

Tiba tiba saja Jungkook merasakan sesuatu di letakan di meja tepat di depan berkas sketsa gaunnya dan saat ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang meletakan benda itu ia terlihat sangat terkejut.

Orang itu, Kim Taehyung.

Semua terasa seperti Dejavu bagi Jungkook.

"Buatkan aku setelan pengantin pria dan gaun untuk pengantin wanitanya, berapapun akan aku bayar, tapi sebelumnya aku akan membayarmu dengan ini!"

Jungkook sungguh masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"K-Kim Taehyung?"

"Dan kau hanya punya waktu satu bulan sebelum tanggal pernikahan ku, kita akan bertemu di caffe ini setiap hari di jam yang sama seperti saat ini untuk melihat sejauh mana pembuatan baju pengantin itu."

Masih dengan senyumannya yang khas akan seorang Kim Taehyung, pria itu kini mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebrang Jungkook.

"Apa kabar Jungkook?"

"A-aku baik, eh, sungguh kau ingin memesan setelan untuk pernikahanmu padaku?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Sungguh Jungkook ingin bunuh diri sekarang, semuanya terasa seperti terulang kembali kemasa dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Bu-bukan begitu... hanya saja, emm, kurasa aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu bulan. Karena untuk bulan depan aku sudah mendapat banyak pesanan, ehm, maaf bukan maksudku untuk bersikap tidak profesional, tapi sungguh aku tidak sanggup untuk mengerjakannya!"

"Kalau begitu kita cari designer lain!"

"Hah?"

Taehyung hanya tertawa setelahnya dan percakapan akward mereka harus di interupsi oleh pesanan Jungkook yang datang.

"Kau masih saja diet?" ucap Taehyung setelah melihat pesanan Jungkook yang hanya berisi salad dan teh hijau sebagai minumannya.

"Ya, eh- kau tau darimana jika aku diet?" tanya Jungkook mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kim Taehyung itu tau semua tentang dirimu Jeon Jungkook!"

Dan Jungkook yang baru sadar jika dirinya sedang di rayu pun melemparkan gulungan tisyu ke arah Taehyung dan membuat pria itu semakin tertawa.

"Hey kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk melepaskanku ketika kita lulus, dan apa apaan ini? Kau sepertinya sudah men-stalk diriku, ya Kim Taehyung, aku sudah tidak takut padamu lagi ya sekarang." Ucap Jungkook sedikit kesal karena sepertinya Taehyung masih saja menganggap semua ini sebagai bahan candaan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti! Sejak saat aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di ujung perpustakaan dan membaca buku sambil menahan lapar , hal itu membuatku susah sendiri. Dan saat aku mendekatimu kau malah ketakutan dan mengira jika aku akan membullymu, jadi sekalian saja aku kerjai. Padahal aku hanya ingin memberikan susu kotak itu padamu karena kau hampir pingsan. Setidaknya isi perutmu dengan sesuatu. Jika kau ingin kurus bukan dengan cara menyiksa diri seperti itu bodoh!"

Jungkook terperangah mendengar ucapan Taehyung, jadi selama itu Taehyung selalu memperhatikannya. Dan hal yang membuat Jungkook terkejut juga karena niat awal Taehyung mendekatinya bukan karena ingin membully dirinya, melainkan karena Taehyung peduli padanya.

"Berhentilah diet, kau sudah mendapatkan tubuh ideal mu kan, nah sekarang berhentilah! Aku tidak suka memiliki istri yang kurus!" Jungkook membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"YA! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG MAU JADI ISTRIMU BODOH!"

"Kau, tentu saja kau, karena jiak seorang Kim Taehyung sudah memutuskan maka semua tidak akan bisa dirubah!"

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat saat Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna hitam dan membukanya. Terdapat sebuah cincin disana, dan tanpa aba aba Taehyung memakaikannya di jari Jungkook dan terlihat sangat pas. Taehyung tersenyum bangga karenanya.

"Pernikahan kita bulan depan, jadi kuharap kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat, dan oh- kita pesan gaun di designer lain saja agar lebih cepat!"

"YA KIM TAEHYUNG! KU BILANG SIAPA YANG MAU MENJADI ISTRIMU HAH? Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila, bahkan aku belum meminta restu orang tua ku dan ini semua terlalu mendadak!"

"Orang tua mu sudah memberikan restu, dan semu sudah beres. Yang belum di bereskan itu tinggal kau!"

Taehyung ingin sekali tertawa karena wajah Jungkook terlihat sangat bingung.

"Jelaskan atau aku akan merusak semua rencanamu!"

Taehyung pun menyerah dan memilih untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook. Dimulai dari ia menceritakan kesanggupannya untuk kuliah jurusan bisnis dan meneruskan perusahaan sang ayah, namun dengan satu syarat, yaitu meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk melamarkan Jungkook untuknya saat itu juga. Dan tanpa Jungkook ketahui, kedua orang tuanya sudah sepakat dan menerima lamaran Taehyung saat itu dan bersedia memberikan kabar tentang Jungkook pada Taehyung yang juga harus kuliah di luar negri. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook,beberapa kali Taehyung berkunjung ke Paris hanya untuk melihatnya secara nyata, dan melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk melepaskan gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melepaskanmu Jungkook. Karena sungguh, aku tidak bisa apa apa tanpa dirimu!"

Dan Jungkook mulai melunak, hatinya berdesir hangat mendengar kalimat tulus yang di ucapkan Taehyung.

"Jadi, kumohon, jadilah istri ku! Dan berhentilah diet, sungguh aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana dirimu. Kau bahkan tetap terlihat cantik meskipun tubuhmu gemuk, dan aku suka itu. Karena jika kau secantik ini, akan banyak pria yang memandangmu dan aku tidak suka itu!"

Lagi, Jungkook tersenyum. Pria-nya terlihat sangat posesif dan romantis, sungguh Jungkook benar benar ingin menambahkan Kim Taehyung kedalam daftar hal yang paling patut ia syukuri.

"Baiklah, aku mau jadi istrimu. Dan aku tidak akan diet lagi, aku Janji!

Jadi apa kau jika tidak ada aku? Huh?"

Terdengar sombong memang, tapi Taehyung mengakuinya, mungkin jika Jungkook tak pernah ada, ia tidak akan jadi apa apa saat ini karena tujuannya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik adalah Jeon Jungkook. Wanitanya, seperti apapun ia, Taehyung akan tetap menerimanya. Tak peduli seperti apa fisik Jungkook, Taehyung akan tetap mencintainya.

"Aku tak akan jadi apa apa Jungkook~ah, tapi aku bisa menjadi seseorang karena dirimu!"

Mereka tersenyum, ya, semua sudah berakhir sekarang. Jungkook terus saja melantunkan ucapan syukur pada Tuhan atas keberuntungan yang selalu ia dapat dalam hidupnya.

Dan Kim Taehyung, si Kingka sekolah itu kini akan menjadi seorang raja bagi dirinya. Calon suami dan ayah dari anak anaknya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menikah, mereka memutuskan untuk menempati sebuah apartement yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja. Dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, bahkan hingga kepindahan mereka ke apartement baru.

"Sayang, kau lihat box berisi buku buku ku tidak?"

Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Buku? Apa buku yang kau maksud itu majalah otomotif?"

"Hm," jawab Taehyung singkat karena pria itu sedang sibuk mencari box yang ia maksud di daerah sekitar dapur, dimana sang istri sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Coba cari di bawah meja nakas TV di ruang tengah!"

Dan tanpa bertanya lagi Taehyung bergegas ke ruang TV dan benar saja box yang ia maksud sudah di rapikan oleh sang istri dan di tata di sana.

"Sudah ketemu, terimakasih sayang!"

Dan terdengar suara yang setengah berteriak 'Ya' dari arah dapur.

Taehyung pun mulai menurunkan satu persatu box yang menutupi Box miliknya, sampai sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan box nya, sebuah box berukuran sedang terjatuh di pangkuannya. Sebuah box yang ternyata adalah Lunch Box berwarna soft pink yang ia yakini sebagai milik Jungkook.

Karena penasaran dengan isinya Taehyung membuka Lunch Box tersebut dan menemukan sebuah benda yang di bungkus dengan plastik transparant dan terdapat memo tertempel di sana. Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sungguh ia bahkan tersenyum terus menerus setelah membaca isi memo tersebut. Dan memasukannya kembali kedalam Luch Box pink itu dan menutupnya kembali, lalu merapikan box yang sempat ia turun kan kembali keasalnya. Melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mencari majalah otomotif miliknya, dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan Lunch Box pink itu di tangannya.

Memeluk sang istri yang sedang memasak dan menggoda wanita itu dengan apa yang sudah ia temukan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Memo contains:

Kotak susu pertama yang diberikan Kim Taehyung padaku, aku tidak akan membuangnya...

-Jungkook-

.

.

.

.

Hay guys, duh, maaf bukannya update Sequel 'Dasi' malah bikin ff baru. Tapi saya janji ko Sequel akan saya update buat tahun baru nanti, yah karena sequelnya pas bgt sama moment tahun baru, hhe (spoiler btw).

.

.

Thanks for reading my fanfic, hope y'll enjoy this story.

.

.

withloveJeonukim


End file.
